


Too Early For That

by Surreal



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-15
Updated: 2000-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surreal/pseuds/Surreal
Summary: Early morning and nature calls.





	Too Early For That

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Too Early For That by Surreal

Too Early For That  
by Surreal  
feedback:   
Disclaimer: Not mine, won't be until I rule the world.  
Don't hold your breath on that one.  
Archive: You're welcome to it.  
Rating: NC/17  
Category: Langly/Byers slash  
Summery: Early morning and nature calls.

* * *

4:39am

That can't be right.

I can't be awake this early. Why did I wake up?

Oh...god.

That would be why.

Ree's sprawled half on top of me, his arm across my chest, his leg laying between mine with his thigh just, *just* barely touching the head of my penis and more than enough to drive me crazy.

I don't even have to open my eyes. I can see him so clearly in my mind. His head resting in the crook of my neck, his warm, even breaths against my skin so familiar, but I can't say that I've ever really noticed it before.

His hair is, for once, *not* on my face; instead, it's tangled around my arm, fanning out across my chest, and everywhere else.

His chest expands with each breath, pushing him closer to me with every one. I can feel the muscles in his stomach tighten as he dreams, about what I have no idea.

I still have an arm laying beneath his head, which has long since gone numb but even that didn't wake me up.

He's got one of his legs stretched alongside mine, awkwardly straddling my hip as his other leg hooks over between mine and in his dream he does something, a tiny little movement and his leg shifts up a bit, brushing against me again.

That, and I can feel his erection pressing against my hip.

That's what woke me up.

He makes a little mumbling sound against my throat, so close that I feel his lips touch my skin. It feels so nice, all these little touches he unconsciously gives me that I never really paid attention to.

I don't want to move, don't want to wake him up. But my arm is killing me, and besides...there's other business to be taken care of, for both of us now, I realize.

Just thinking about him, the fact that he's pressed against me like this makes me hard.

Damn, it's way too early.

Using the hand I have control over, I reach over and try to shake him awake. "Ree," I hear this pathetic croaking sound come out of my mouth. I have to clear my throat to try again. "Ree, wake up."

He grunts a little, yawns against my neck. But I can still feel his eyelashes flutter against my shoulder, telling me that he's waking up. "What'da want?" he slurs.

"My arm's asleep, I need to move," I tell him, realizing he's far too out of it to comprehend what the rest of his body is doing, especially what it's doing to me.

"Mmmm..." he growls, sliding away so I can pull my arm out from under him. He rubs his eye with a palm, yawning again. "Time is it?"

"Too early. Go back to sleep."

He settles back down next to me, shifting his leg to brush up against me again and this time he feels it.

So much for sleeping.

I swear, I can *feel* his grin as he wakes up a bit more. "Whatcha got here, Johnboy?" he whispers into my ear as his hand slips down my chest and finds my erection easily. "Hmm...you gonna do something about this problem of yours?"

"You keep touching me like that and I won't have to," I manage to find the words somewhere above a suppressed moan. Jesus, when did he learn all of my most sensitive spots like that?

I feel him shift closer, his own cock touching me again. In my mind I curse it, blaming it for starting this.

Who am I kidding? I don't mind.

At some point he's started moving his hand faster, and I feel myself thrusting up into his tight fist and finding a rhythm with him. "God, Ree...please, do something..."

He leans down to kiss me, his lips soft and warm with sleep and he takes all the time he wants to explore me. Refusing to remain a passive spectator, my hand, which I notice has regained feeling, moves down to stroke his thigh.

He moans into my mouth, and I feel him spread his legs apart as an offering.

We're both still tired, our bodies not fully awake and I know nothing too strenuous can happen. I slip my arm around his waist and roll him onto his back as I shift to cover his body with my own.

Still kissing him, my other hand holding the back of his neck to keep him close and claim him deeply, I feel his cock slide against mine. It's one of the greatest feelings, just the simple contact of our two hard members pressed between us, not in a struggle for dominance but only the desperate need to reach a common goal.

I rock my hips against his in a lazy rhythm, which he matches with counterthrusts almost at once. His ability to know exactly what I want has always amazed me. I feel him wrap his legs around mine, holding me tight on him as he gradually speeds up his motion and brings us right to the edge.

"God, you are so perfect," I murmur into his ear as I feel the burn starting.

He feels it too, though in his own body. His thrusts become a frantic rush to completion and he gasps, his neck arching as he throws his head back in intense orgasm.

It's all I need to push me over the edge with him, the white-hot flash of climax tensing my whole body and I cling to him, riding out the waves that seem to last an eternity.

I can feel him stroking my back as I come through the fog that has taken over my mind. I raise my head to give him a sated, clumsy kiss in the dark and shift my body off to curl against his side.

My leg stays draped between his, my thigh brushing his now-soft cock just enough for me to feel it. I keep my arm draped across his chest possessively.

My head tucks neatly into the crook of his neck, my lips pressing against his throat and my breaths slowing and evening out as I fall asleep.

I realize too late that I've got my head resting on his arm and in a few hours the limb will be numb.

Oh, well.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

End.


End file.
